Console Chaos!
by saidiecat
Summary: Crossover story-HaloMidiEvilSoul ReaverGex. Kain, Palethorn and Rez have gained control of the Covenant! Its up to our heroes to stop them before they take over the world. But can they beat the baddies up with out killing each other first? RR!
1. Forces Joined

Chapter 1: Forces Joined  
  
"Gentlemen!" the old vampire announced, "This is the dawn of a new era! Now that we have gained control of the alien race known as the Covenant, we can take over this world and the next!"  
  
"Kain," a large red creature who used to be a man called, "Once I get the Zarok spell book from my quarters in Kensington, we can also create an army of the undead as well."  
  
"Very good, Palethorn, that be our first accomplishment." Kain agreed.  
  
"Two armies!" a metallic monster exclaimed, "We will be unstoppable!"  
  
"Calm yourself Rez," Kain said softly, "First we will send a Covenant force to Kensington and retrieve the Zarok spell book."  
  
Then the three bad guys laughed maniacally in unison.  
  
  
  
While in cryo-sleep, the Master Chief suddenly disappeared. He woke when he hit a hard ground. He slowly worked his way into a standing position.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought.  
  
The place was barren. It had a crumbling palace in the distance and cliffs surrounding it and him.  
  
"Where am I?!" he yelled to no one.  
  
But someone answered, "Nosgoth."  
  
He turned and grabbed his assault rifle from his belt, aiming it at the strange blue creature.  
  
"Who and what are you?" Master Chief interrogated, "Covenant?"  
  
"Covenant?" he chuckled, "No. I am Raziel. A soul reaver."  
  
"Soul reaver?" Master Chief thought it was a joke.  
  
"You mock me?!" Raziel's tone grew harsh, "No matter, you are about to perish anyway."  
  
He lunged at Master Chief and he readied his gun towards Raziel, when a heavy body fell on top of the both of them.  
  
Master Chief sprang up and aimed his gun at the intruder. Raziel crouched into an attack position.  
  
It was a skeleton. He stood up and brushed himself off. He had one right eye, no jaw and wore knight's armor. When he saw the Chief and Raziel, he held up his hands and said in an odd voice, "Don't shoot!" When he spoke, it sounded like he was slobbering all over himself, but he was a skeleton and could not.  
  
"I'm Sir Daniel Fortesque." He said, "I've come to fight the battle with you!"  
  
"What battle?" Raziel asked easing out of his position.  
  
"The big battle! The bad guys united and we must stop them! The Almighty Player commands it!"  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Master Chief asked lowering his gun.  
  
"Who is your sworn enemy?" Sir Dan asked him.  
  
"The Covenant." He answered with no hesitation.  
  
"You?" he pointed at Raziel.  
  
"Kain."  
  
"And mine is Palethorn. They have all joined forces and is going to take over our world!"  
  
"What is this?" said a voice from behind, "Night of the Living Dead or Robocop?"  
  
Everyone turned to see a large gecko standing on two legs.  
  
Master Chief raised his gun again, Raziel got back into his position and Dan drew his sword.  
  
"Hey, hey, no offense. I'm Gex. I heard what the skeleton dude was saying. That means if I'm here, Rez is in the plot too."  
  
"Rez?" Sir Dan questioned.  
  
"Yeah, really creepy metal guy. You don't wanna meet him."  
  
"Okay then," Master Chief said, "If we're here to stop our villains, then let's go. I can call the UNSC to bring us a Warthog and-"  
  
"You are going to call for a pig?!" Raziel said getting raged with aggravation.  
  
"Temper, temper." Gex teased.  
  
"A Warthog is a vehicle, a car." Chief explained.  
  
"Car?" Raziel and Sir Dan said in unison.  
  
Gex laughed as Chief explained again, "A mobile transportation device. It's a lot faster than walking."  
  
"No, let's walk." Dan suggested. "We want to sneak up on them. It sounds like those things are loud."  
  
"Wait, we don't even know where they are!" Gex said.  
  
"I know Nosgoth like the back of my hand. I can lead us through." Raziel boasted.  
  
They argued for a while until Master Chief yelled, "Fine! Who's ever area we are in, that's who will decide the way and our means of transportation."  
  
Everyone turned to Raziel. He said, "Where are we headed."  
  
"Palethorn, I know he'll head back to Kensington for his spell book." Dan said, "He's going to try and make an undead army. Kensington will be to the east."  
  
"Good. Eastward then." Raziel said and began to walk. The rest followed.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Covenant in Nosgoth

Chapter 2- Covenant in Nosgoth  
  
"What the hell are those things?!" Gex whispered in Dan's -uh- skull.  
  
He shrugged as Master Chief said, "Covenant. Those three small ones are the Grunts. The big blue one is an Elite."  
  
Our four heroes watched the Covenant group surrounding a campfire in the eastern corner of Nosgoth.  
  
Master Chief told his companions, "I'll take the Elite. You three take the Grunts." Although Chief knew he could take them all out by himself.  
  
"Why must you take the big one? Afraid we might not survive an attack by it??" Raziel complained waving a clawed hand in front of Master Chief's helmet.  
  
"Yes I am." He said, growing impatient with Raz, "Elites are lethal with their plasma weapons. You all fight face to face, hand to hand. If you try to take that Elite at point blank range, he'll blow your head off. Grunts run if you get too close, they're cowards. I'll take the Elite with my shotgun, as soon as he's down, move out."  
  
Gex saluted him and said sarcastically, "Yes sir!"  
  
Chief shook his head and aimed his gun at the Elite's chest. In one shot, the Elite was down and the Grunts sprang up and held up their plasma pistols.  
  
One Grunt was suddenly in shreds at the claws of Raziel. Sir Dan ran in and swung his sword, slicing the head off the second Grunt. Gex whipped his tail across the last Grunt's face a few times then punched his lights out. When Master Chief walked up, he shot the unconscious Grunt in the head, killing it off.  
  
"Easy." Raziel chuckled.  
  
"It will get worse." Master Chief said as the group began moving again.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sir Dan asked him.  
  
He replied with a sigh, "It always gets worse."  
  
"Look!" Gex exclaimed.  
  
They stood on a high cliff overlooking a gothic England, empty as a ghost town.  
  
"Home sweet home." Dan said.  
  
"What happened to your pad, man? It's all scary and dark." Gex asked.  
  
"Oh, it's always like that with the zombies and stuff."  
  
Gex elbowed the emotionless Master Chief and whispered, "Last time I checked, England was a bit more livelier, literally."  
  
Master Chief didn't respond.  
  
"I wish I could stop to see Kiya." Dan sighed, "But I know we don't have time."  
  
"Kiya?" Raz asked.  
  
"My lady fair."  
  
Gex grabbed Dan's shoulder, "Woah, woah wait! L-lady fair?! You have a girlfriend?" Dan nodded. "What kind of girl goes for a dead skeleton?!"  
  
"A dead mummy." He replied.  
  
"Ohhhhh, okay. What a perfect match, yeesh." Gex laughed.  
  
"Enough." Master Chief interrupted, "Let's move."  
  
Chapter 3- Kensington 


	3. Kensington

Chapter 3 - Kensington  
  
The four heroes stepped into Kensington with a bad feeling.  
  
"Covenant is all over this place." Master Chief pointed out.  
  
"The time to fight is now!" Raziel said.  
  
Gex exclaimed, "Yeah! Let's kick some ass!"  
  
A Covenant force of twenty Grunts, five Elites and ten Jackals walked in upon them.  
  
"They're here!" a Grunt squealed.  
  
An Elite yelled and cursed in its language. Master Chief reloaded his rifle and sighed, "Let's go."  
  
He began firing as Gex, Sir Dan and Raziel charged. Raziel headed straight for the Elites. Following the Master Chief's advice, his first move was to kick the plasma rifle out of the Elite's claw. He slashed at the tall blue thing and it ducked and dodged. Raz did a low kick to trip the Elite, then jumped on its back and put his claw through it.  
  
Sir Dan charged at a large group of Grunts, swinging his broad sword around like a maniac. Unstratigized it may have been, but it worked. The Grunts were cut to pieces and Dan moved on to more.  
  
Gex went towards the Jackals, but when they started shooting, he turned and said, "Bye now." But when he turned, he realized they had surrounded him in a tight circle.  
  
"You guys don't know geckos very well do you?" he laughed as he spun around with incredible force, slapping each of the Jackals through their shields, into their chest, splitting them open.  
  
"That'll teach 'ya!" he finished and walked off proudly.  
  
Master Chief moved through the force like a tank, killing everything in sight, though he was ware of where his companions were. He saw two Elites gang up on little Gex. He popped one in the head so Gex could take the other. He killed a few Grunts to lighten Sir Dan's load. He ran over to Raziel's side to help him. As he began firing at oncoming Covenant, Raziel grabbed Master Chief by the helmet and hissed, "Don't help me!" A tense moment stood between them and Master Chief threw Raz's hands off him and ran to help Gex.  
  
Sooner or later, the four heroes stood over a slue of dead Covenant.  
  
"Wooo baby! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Gex yelled with happiness.  
  
"This way!" Dan said, "We must get to the spell book!"  
  
Sir Daniel ran further into Kensington with Master Chief, Raziel and Gex following. They approached an apartment and Dan told them he no longer had the key.  
  
"We don't need a key." Raziel said and slashed at the door, breaking it open. Gex adhered to the wall and climbed to the second story window as the others climbed the stairs.  
  
They all entered the room at the same time and saw the Zarok spell book on a stand in the center of the room. As Dan stepped forward to grab it, a large creature came crashing through the wall.  
  
"Rez!" Gex growled.  
  
"Greetings Gex." Rez said in his odd metallic voice. "Let me guess, you three must be Master Chief, Raziel and Sir Daniel Fortesque. I've come for the spell book and you will not be able to stop me. Get them!"  
  
Suddenly, twenty more Grunts poured into the room. While the heroes defended themselves against the Grunts, Rez took the book from the stand.  
  
"No!" Sir Dan cried.  
  
Rez hovered out laughing. After the Grunts were easily defeated, they all chased after Rez. Their chase led them to the center of Kensington, where strangely, there was a television lying on the street. Rez pulled out a remote control as Gex yelled, "Hurry!"  
  
The metal monster pushed a button on the remote, and the TV flickered on. Suddenly, Rez was sucked inside.  
  
"Woah!" Sir Dan exclaimed, "Where did he go?"  
  
"The wonderful world of television. Where he is most powerful." Gex explained.  
  
"Let's follow him." Raziel said, ready to jump into the TV.  
  
"No wait." Gex said standing in his way. "TV land is huge! And besides, Rez must've used the remote to power the TV. We have no way to power it. Our best bet is to rest up, eat and all that jazz."  
  
"Gex is actually right." Master Chief said. "Dan? Do you know of a place?"  
  
"Yes! The professor's lab!" he said happily. "I'll show you the way." 


	4. Underground Safe House

Chapter 4- Underground Safe House  
  
  
  
The professor's lab was underground. When the four heroes entered, a small man with metal hands greeted them, a ghost of a young boy, and a mummy woman with blue skin. Sir Dan ran in and the mummy woman jumped in his arms, kissing his skull.  
  
"Oh my," said the small man, "what a strange variety of creatures that have been chosen to save the world. I am Professor Hamilton Kift. Magician, inventor and master of the occult." He pointed towards the ghost. "This is Winston." He directed their attention towards the mummy, 'That is Kiya."  
  
"So we heard." Gex chuckled.  
  
"Amazing!" the Professor said, "I giant talking gecko!"  
  
Gex smiled, "Yea, yea don't wet yourself."  
  
"And we have another corpse and a man in super armor!" Kift said, ignoring Gex's smart response.  
  
"I am Master Chief. I am a Spartan, a super soldier built to fight the Covenant alien race."  
  
"Amazing!" the Professor reiterated.  
  
"My name is Raziel, ex-vampire, now soul reaver. I seek revenge on my creator, Kain."  
  
"I'm Gex, a gecko and a couch potato."  
  
"What a strange bunch." Kift laughed, "So what brings you down here?"  
  
"My enemy," Gex began, "Rez took the Zarok spell book into TV land."  
  
"TV land?"  
  
Knowing that this was a safe place, Master Chief took off his helmet and leaned against a wall. Raziel joined him and said, "I did not know you were a human."  
  
Master Chief replied, "Well, now you do."  
  
Then while Dan and Kiya smooched and Master Chief and Raziel talked, Gex explained a television to Kift.  
  
"Do you know where we can get a TV?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Yea, Rez left the one he entered. He must've used that remote to power it."  
  
"If you and Dan get the TV and Master Chief and Raziel retrieve the amulet of power from the museum, I can find a way to use the amulet's magic to power the TV."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Gex said ripping Dan from Kiya, "Let's go Sir Kiss-a- lot."  
  
Master Chief saluted Kift after he explained the mission and headed above ground with Raziel.  
  
Master Chief figured that the museum was the beautiful giant building in the center of Kensington. The front doors of course were locked.  
  
"Follow me." Raziel said when he noticed a ladder running up the side of the building to the roof.  
  
As the reached the top, ten Elites and Grunts were waiting for them.  
  
An Elite yelled something in its bizarre language and the Covenant troop charged.  
  
When in combat, Master Chief and Raziel were the perfect team. Master Chief would take the ones staying at a distance; Raziel would get those who dare come too close. In a matter of minutes, the Covenant was down. Chief was about to continue when Raziel called out to him. "Wait I need to recharge."  
  
Then, he opened his cloak revealing a jawless mouth and sucked the Covenant's souls up.  
  
"Amazing." Master Chief said, "So that is how you regenerate."  
  
"Come on, metal man." Raziel actually was able to let a joke escape, "It's not that amazing."  
  
Then the two jumped through the roof top window, into the museum.  
  
  
  
Sir Dan and Gex went the 'shadowed alley' way back to the center of Kensington, to not get in a big tangle. Soon, the television was in their sights.  
  
Before they left, Gex stopped Dan and asked him, "Do you think our reaver friend and the terminator made it okay?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean do you think they killed each other yet?"  
  
Dan shook his head, "Nah. They both know we have an important mission at hand. They may act competitive because they both know they are the strongest in the group."  
  
"Well, we know they're both wrong."  
  
Dan gave him an inquisitive look.  
  
"Because I'm the strongest." Gex laughed and showed off by doing karate moves.  
  
Dan smiled and shook his head; "Let's go get the TV."  
  
As the skeleton and the gecko made their way to the lone television on the street, they were suddenly surrounded by thousands of Covenant.  
  
"Bright ideas would be good right about now!" Gex said to Dan, but he was at a loss too.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Rez's Plan

Chapter 5- Rez's plan  
  
  
  
"Nice knowin' ya pal." Gex said to Sir Dan.  
  
Suddenly, a blue glowing ball flew in out of nowhere and stuck to the lead Elite. Two arms grabbed Gex and Dan and took off as fast as they could. Behind them, a huge explosion erupted blasting the Covenant into tiny blue pieces. Gex and Dan turned to see their savior, Master Chief.  
  
"Chief?" Dan said, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting the stone!"  
  
"When Raziel and I got inside the museum, we saw you two in trouble through the front windows. I agreed to help you while Raziel retrieved the stone." He quickly answered.  
  
"Master Chief! I think I love you!" Gex exclaimed jumping onto his shoulders, kissing his helmet.  
  
Master Chief actually laughed along with them as they headed back to the Professor's Lab with the television. Raziel was already there waiting for them. The Professor immediately began working on the TV with Gex's help. The rest of the group waited patiently. After a few restless hours, Gex and the Professor was finished.  
  
"Let's go guys!" Gex exclaimed, "Time for the test run!"  
  
Dan kissed Kiya goodbye, not knowing if this would work or not. Master Chief shook the Professor's hand and stood in position.  
  
"Here we go." Gex said nervously as the TV flickered on and he pushed a few buttons on the remote. Suddenly, the four heroes got sucked inside the television, into a bright wormhole, twisting and turning further and further. They landed in a huge metal dome, facing the metal monster himself.  
  
"Greetings, heroes." Rez said. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gex growled.  
  
"I had to make sure you ended up here. I have a surprise for you all." Rez turned and showed them a large machine resembling a bunch of boxes connected together by colorful wires. "This is almost all the game consoles in the world connected together. Once you get inside, you'll go through so many game worlds, you'll get lost forever!" Rez made a sinister laugh and turned on the machine.  
  
"This is bad." Dan said nervously.  
  
"Is it too late to run?" Gex cried.  
  
"Running might be a good idea right now!" Master Chief agreed and turned to run with the rest of the group. They were suddenly stopped and moving backwards as if caught in a tractor beam. In the blink of an eye, the four were sucked into the game consoles.  
  
They fell into another wormhole and landed on a soft, grassy ground with a bright sun shining on their faces. They noticed they were soon surrounded by a crowd of humans.  
  
One yelled, "Fiends! In Besaid!"  
  
Another cried, "Get them!"  
  
To be continued 


	6. Lost in Game World

Chapter 6- Lost in Game World  
  
  
  
Master Chief stood up carefully, watching every human that glared threateningly at him. He put his hands up defensively and said, "We're not fiends, we're good. I am Master Chief, this is Raziel, Sir Daniel Fortesque and Gex."  
  
One tall man with spiky orange hair and a Jamacian accent replied, "You guys don't look good, ya?"  
  
Raziel bowed his head, "You have our word that we will not harm any of you."  
  
"How can we trust you?" Said a woman wearing a black dress of belts, standing next to the orange haired man.  
  
A younger woman came up from behind them and said softly, "We don't know if we can trust them, but if they were fiends, they would have attacked us already. Fiends aren't smart enough to scheme, I believe you."  
  
"Thank you, my lady." Dan said, taking her and (sort of) kissing it.  
  
The woman flinched, feeling quite strange.  
  
"I'm Yuna." She said, "This is Wakka." She continued, gesturing towards the orange haired man. "And this is Lulu." Gesturing towards the lady with the belted dress.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Master Chief greeted, "But I'm afraid we don't have time for pleasantries, we are on a mission and we need to know where we are."  
  
"You all are in Besaid, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"No, he means the name of your game." Gex tried to explain.  
  
"Game?" Wakka asked, confused.  
  
"Sorry," Lulu interrupted, "Wakka's a little. . . dense."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"This is Final Fantasy X."  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" a voice called. A blonde haired boy walked out of a tent coming through the crowd with curiousity.  
  
"Tidus!" Wakka cried putting an arm around his shoulders. "These guys are from a different world!"  
  
"Listen!" Master Chief said, "We need to find a way out of this game! Do you know where there is a Game Vortex around here?"  
  
"Oh! Ya!" Wakka exclaimed, "I was down with the team by the beach and we saw this big hole in the sky open up!"  
  
"All the Game World's gates are all open now, that had to have been it!" Raziel told them, "Can you take us to it?"  
  
"Of course!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
Tidus and the rest of the Final Fantasy X gang began to lead the four stray gamers to Besaid Beach. When they reached the shore, they all saw the huge blue portal in the sky above the ocean water.  
  
"Well, there it is." Tidus pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Thank you." Master Chief said, "We will be on our way now."  
  
"See ya'." Gex called out with a brief wave as they walked into the water.  
  
They walked out until they were underneath the blue vortex and they slowly started floating towards it. Their bodies were lifted out of the water, then sucked into it. The went through another game worm hole until they hit a hard stone ground. Master Chief landed on his one knee and looked up into the face of a young man dressed in medevil attire.  
  
A bubble appeared over the man's head and it read, "So you're the ones going up against Kain and his companions?"  
  
To be continued Next Chapter- Dragons, Portals and Guys with Girly Names 


	7. Dragons, Portals and Guys with Girly nam...

Chapter 7 Dragons, Portals and Guys with girly names  
"Wait," Master Chief said as he stood up, "How did you know that?"  
  
"News travels fast among the Almighty Players, a few have already spotted them in a few games. Word has it that they are moving to Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee anytime now."  
  
"Who are you and what game is this?" Raziel demanded to know.  
  
"This is Vagrant Story an I am Ashley Riot."  
  
Gex held back a giggle, "Ashley?"  
  
"Yes, Ashley Riot."  
  
Suddenly Gex burst into laughter. Master Chief shook his head as Dan let out a chuckle as well.  
  
Ashley crossed his arms, "There is nothing amusing about my name!"  
  
"Alright," Gex paused, "Ashley!!" then burst into laughter once again.  
  
Ashley drew his sword and held it at Gex's throat, "Is it funny now, lizard man?"  
  
"Erm, I'm a gecko man, not lizard, and what's up with that bubble?"  
  
He sheathed his sword and replied, "It's how I communicate."  
  
"Whatever happened to talking?"  
  
"Look, do you want to find the portal or not?!" Ashley's tone grew loud and aggravated.  
  
Master Chief stepped in, "Please, Sir Riot, ignore Gex. Tell us where the game vortex is."  
  
"It's in this next hall, beyond that door," he said pointing, "but a terrible fire breathing dragon guards it."  
  
"I can slay dragons!" Dan boasted.  
  
"Yes, but this one has another head that breathes ice."  
  
"Maybe not those kind of dragons." The skeleton said with an embarrassed chuckle.  
  
"We're ready, just lead the way, Ashley." Raziel gestured for him to go ahead.  
  
Gex held back another laugh at the mention of Ashley's name.  
  
"Be prepared." Ashley called softly to them.  
  
Master Chief took out his gun, Raz flexed his clawed fingers, Dan unsheathed his sword and Gex just stood there, yawning. Ashley swung open the door and they all ran in to face a huge dragon with half of its body covered in red scales and the other half blue, with two head both roaring, shaking the room. Master Chief immediately started firing, Dan had to dodge his swinging claws to get closer to his body. Raziel was attempting to jump on the monster's back to attack his head, Gex was the cheerleader.  
  
"Go Chief! Go Chief! It's your birthday! Oh! Watch it Dan! Ack! Get up Raz! Get up!"  
  
Ashley jumped on top of a rock to get height and fought the dragon with his sword. The dragon's focus went to him and Dan who were the closest to his front.  
  
Dodging a giant claw, Dan yelled to Master Chief, "This isn't working." Chief stopped firing because he realized it wasn't working, the dragon was barely getting harmed. He thought a moment while the rest held off the beast.  
  
"I have an idea!" he called to the others, "Move away!"  
  
Ashley and Dan moved without a second thought, it took Raziel a few moments to finally obey. After his companions were in the clear, the Chief ran up and taunted the dragon.  
  
"Hey! You want a piece of me! Come on! Take it!" He ran right up in front of the dragon, "I'm here, come and get it!" The dragon reached his red head down and picked up Master Chief with his mouth. Chief could feel the monster's teeth dig into his armor. The group got a little uneasy seeing half of the guy's body sticking out of the dragon's mouth. While it unhinged its jaw, preparing to swallow, Chief pulled out a plasma grenade and stuck it to the uvula hanging in the back of its throat. He then wiggled out of the thing's grip and dropped all his grenades at its feet on his way down to the floor.  
  
"Go! Go! Run!" he screamed to the others as he ran towards the door.  
  
They all ran to the next room and Gex slammed the door behind them. "Get behind something!" Chief commanded them. They followed and in seconds, an explosion erupted in the other room, then, four more explosions. Debris and dragon parts flew all over the place. When it was finally calm, they all looked up to see the wall once separating the two rooms was now blown to pieces. And where the dragon once was, stood a blue vortex.  
  
"That's it." Dan said.  
  
"Good luck," Ashley said, "it was a pleasure fighting by your sides."  
  
"Goodbye...ASHLEY!" Gex laughed yet once again.  
  
Ashley rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to the group as they walked into the blue glowing light.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Next installment- Chapter 8- Are we there yet? 


	8. Are We There Yet?

AN- Sorry about the long wait folks! I had to take a love break...yes I fell in love! Just passed our 10 month anniversary. Any ways, here's the next installment...  
  
Chapter 8- Are we there yet?  
  
"Where in God's name did we end up?" Gex said in a surprised tone.  
  
In front of them laid a brightly colored world. There were rolling hills in the background, a bright blue sky and floating blocks that made no sense. They also heard a cheerful tune in the air.  
  
"This place is way too...happy." Master Chief went on.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice, "Mama mia! You guys-a are pretty big-a!"  
  
They all looked down and saw a short little Italian midget wearing red overalls. "What are you, a rejected Oompa Loompa?" Gex said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm-a Mario!"  
  
"Listen Mario," Raziel stepped up, "We need to find a vortex. Have you seen a big blue light anywhere?"  
  
"A light-a? No light-a."  
  
"Hey-a Mario," called another voice, "who are all-a da' big people?"  
  
"Dis is-a my brother, Luigi." Mario pointed to the taller, skinnier version of himself wearing blue overalls. "Luigi, meet-a da' big people."  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." Master Chief sighed crossing his arms.  
  
"Come-a with us to save-a da' princess!" Luigi said with a jump in the air.  
  
"Listen," Raziel said with an impatient tone, "the princess can wait. If we don't find the game vortex, we'll all be destroyed!"  
  
Suddenly, through the scattered green pipes protruding from the ground, poured a horde of Covenant. "Covenant!" Dan screamed.  
  
"Bad-a guys?!" Mario yelled.  
  
Master Chief grabbed his assault rifle. "Yes! Bad-a guys!" The four heroes then rushed into battle. Mario jumped up with an enthusiastic "Ha ha!" and landed on an Elite's head. He started jumping up and down on the Elite's skull.  
  
"It's-a not working!"  
  
"Mario!" Luigi called. "I have-a this!" He held up a red flower and his suit was suddenly a flaming red. A small fireball gathered in his hand and he tossed it at the Elite. It disintegrated, not even leaving a red mark on the Elite's bluish skin.  
  
"That not-a working either!" But Luigi kept trying.  
  
The Elite burst into laughter. Its deep rumbling voice, rolling with laughter. He was joined by another Elite and two Grunts. Soon all the Covenant left alive were all in hysterics watching the two Italian plumbers trying their best to fight.  
  
"What should we do?" Dan said about the crowd of laughing Covenant surrounding Mario and Luigi.  
  
"Leave 'um." Gex replied, "They'll probably laugh themselves to death."  
  
"Well, it gets them off our backs." Raziel said, then noticed something. "Look over there."  
  
They all saw one of the green pipes with a blue glow around it. "The vortex!" Dan cried.  
  
"Let's move!" Master Chief commanded and they all went towards the pipe.  
  
"Well, who goes first?" Gex said looking down the tight fitting hole. Everyone looked at Gex. "No way, not me! I'm scared of enclosed spaces! Dan's gonna go first!"  
  
"Gex," Raziel said placing a clawed hand on the lizard's shoulder, "Now's the time to start facing your fears." And with one push, Gex went head first into the pipe.  
  
Next installment- Chapter 9- It's an Odd World After All...  
  
AN- Sorry so short, Its a kickstart to get me back into the writing game! The next ones gonna be great! And I might be planning a sequel!! Yay!! 


	9. It's an Odd World After All

Chapter 9- It's an Odd World After All  
  
Our four heroes all landed in a dense, engulfing forest. The trees seemed to reach the skies and vines hung all the way down from the canopy to the floor. They heard strange creatures calling in the distance and the sun only broke through the trees' canopy in long, bright rays.  
  
"What game is this?" Dan wondered.  
  
Master Chief scanned the scenery. "It is a beautifully designed backdrop."  
  
"We were hoping you'd get here soon. I've been chanting for a half an hour!" called a strange voice.  
  
The group turned to see a funny looking blue-green skinned creature. He was followed by another strange creature which was very short and hopping on his only foot.  
  
"I'm Abe, the Mudokon. He's Munch, the Gabbit. This is Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee."  
  
"Hello." Munch said in a deep, croaky voice.  
  
The group shared their greetings and Abe continued. "The Almighty Raisin told me to chant to lock onto you guys in the wormholes between Game Worlds and bring you here. I didn't understand what he meant so I just kept chanting and chanting for you to arrive here and here you are."  
  
"Okay, who's this Almighty Raisin?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to see him now." Munch said. "Follow us."  
  
They followed the two odd creatures deeper into the forest. The terrain got rockier and soon they were in a large cave. They noticed a few more Mudokons meditating in this cave. They all walked up to a huge, round creature. He was snoring.  
  
"Excuse me? Raisin?" Abe said softly, "Raisin?...."  
  
"Hey wake up!" Gex yelled.  
  
The big lump stirred and opened a pair of large, glowing eyes. "Oh, oh it's you. The four heroes of Game World."  
  
"We're not heroes yet." Master Chief told him.  
  
"Well, soon to be we hope. I must tell you of the grave plan Kain, Palethorn and Rez have. They are... They are...Zzzzzzz." The Raisin was snoring again.  
  
"Man this guy needs some caffine!" Gex said. "Yo! Raisin!"  
  
"Wha? Oh, yes." Raisin went on. "They are planning to open a portal between the Real World and the Game World. They are going to merge the two worlds. They will use the Covenant to rule the Real World and once they have control over the Spirit of the Almighty Player, they'll have control over the Game World!"  
  
"How did they gain control of the Covenant in the first place and what is this Spirit of the Almighty Player?" Master Chief asked the wise old thing.  
  
"The Covenant is easily manipulated, you just have to know their weakness. Kain and Palethorn told the Covenant they were sent from their gods, using their mystical powers, they made the Covenant belive this. Rez came into the picture because of his knowledge of consoles and the components that create them. That's how he opened the game vortexes. Now in all my years, I have noticed that the Almighty Player is more than one. In fact, millions. There is one being who represents the Spirit of the Almighty Player. This being could decide the fate of our worlds!"  
  
"So where are the baddies now?" Gex asked.  
  
"That's where we need you. Using Abe's psychic powers, we've made contact with your world, Master Chief. A band of Marines are building a special ship that will lock onto your enemies and send you straight to them."  
  
"How will we get to my world, the wormholes are so unpredictable." Master Chief said.  
  
"Abe and Munch will take you to the game vortex. We've captured a powerful shaman's psychic powers in this orb. Use this orb to get to your world. While going through the game vortex, meditate on your destination. Now go, quickly there's not much.....not much time......ZZZzzzzzzz."  
  
"Uh, thank you, Almighty Raisin." Master Chief finished and the group followed Abe and Munch our of the cave.  
  
Abe gave Master Chief the orb and led him to a small clearing in the forest. The game vortex was there, unfortunately, it was guarded by two very large creatures.  
  
"What are they?!" Gex said, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Hunters..." Master Chief told them. "The largest members of the Covenant."  
  
"Nothing's keeping me from that game vortex!" Raziel said and began to charge.  
  
Master Chief grabbed his pistol and charged as well.  
  
"C'mon Gex!" Dan said pulling him in.  
  
Raziel ran up to the Hunter and a glowing sword-like weapon flowed from his claw. He swung it at the lumbering beast. Master Chief shot at the other one with his trusty pistol. Dan attacked with Raziel, slashing at the Hunter with his sword. Gex looked around. Abe and Munch stayed safely behind, they knew these creatures were out of their league. Gex noticed that Master Chief couldn't get a good shot. He kept hitting the Hunter's thick armor. The Covenant beast was letting no weakness show. Suddenly, Gex got an idea. He whistled at the Hunter and shook his tail at him.  
  
"Hey Mr. Big and Nasty! Come my way!"  
  
The Hunter turned and charged at Gex in a rage.  
  
"Take the shot!" Gex yelled at Master Chief.  
  
He aimed, the Hunter charged even faster at Gex. He fired the shot. The Hunter was inches away from the lizard but stopped right in front of him. Master Chief got it in the back of its neck.  
  
"Good shot!" Gex said with a chuckle.  
  
Suddenly, the Hunter leaned bac, but its dead weight shifted and he fell forward onto Gex.  
  
"Gex!" Master Chief cried and ran to his companion.  
  
Meanwhile, Raziel and Dan still fought the other Hunter. Dan noticed an opening in its armor on its leg. He took a swing at it, slicing the leg open. Bright orange blood sprayed everywhere. While the Hunter was on one knee, Raziel flipped up and landed on the Hunter's back. With one quick slice of his Soul Reaver, the Hunter's head was rolling on the ground.  
  
"Alright!" Dan cried happily.  
  
Raziel turned his eyes upon Master Chief. He was holding Gex. When Dan and Raziel approached Master Chief told them, "He's unconcious. His leg might be broken. He can get medical help in my world." He draped the limp lizard body over his shoulder. The group said their goodbyes and thank yous to Abe and Munch, then focused on Master Chief's world and entered the game vortex.  
  
Next installment- Chapter 10- The Ring World Cometh  
  
AN- *sigh* a nice long chapter... We're coming up on the end! Only 3 or 4 more chapters to go! And a side note, there might be a sequel *wink wink* but not what you expect *wink wink* *nudge nudge* R&R!!! 


	10. The Ring World Cometh

Chapter 10- The Ring World Cometh

Master Chief stood up after his sudden stop to the ground. He took in a deep sigh. "And I was beginning to enjoy my break from this 'ring planet'."

"Woah." Dan looked up to the sky seeing the planet curve upward and over making a perfect circle. "Amazing."

"It is a strange world." Raziel agreed.

Master Chief picked up Gex and began walking in a swift pace. "Let's go!"

Trees loomed overhead and plants swayed in the wind as soft rain pittered and pattered onto the planet called Halo. Knowing they were running out of time, Raziel was more than peeved to see Master Chief suddenly stop for no reason.

"Why have you-"

"Shhh!" They all listened. They heard a faint rustling sound accompanied by an odd chittering sound. "They're coming."

"Who?! What?!" Dan said, getting nervous.

Suddenly, thousands of little white creatures came down from the trees and up from the earth. "The Flood!" Master Chief yelled. With one hand still holding Gex, he kept the other rapidly firing his assault rifle.

"Wh-wha-?" Raziel had no time to question, he was soon covered in the little white creatures. They were sucking the life out of him! Dan swung his sword to keep the infection forms of the Flood from chewing on his bones. Raziel growled in aggravation as he pulled the life suckers off of his blue flesh. Once he succeeded in getting them all off, he spotted two of the whitish creatures, only they were larger, with balloon like heads almost too heavy to walk on two feet. "I like the bigger ones!" he chuckled and leapt onto the head of one. He was about to sink his talons into the thing's sick, dead skin when it began to pulsate. Its trembling grew more and more. Then it burst, sending Raziel flying through the air and landing at Master Chief's feet.

"Carrier forms." the Spartan soldier said, "Don't get too close." Raziel knew he was smiling under that helmet of his as he shot the other carrier. "Go for the combat forms, I'll pick off the carriers from a distance, Dan is doing a good job with the infections."

Raziel hated when Chief was right, but he knew what he had to do. He saw the combat forms charging in. They resembled deformed humans with wriggling tentacles and the same off-white, dead skin as the other forms of the Flood. One combat leapt at Raziel. The ex-vampire jumped back and lashed at the Flood. They weren't as easy to kill as the Covenant. It took proper battling techniques to get each of the combats down. After what seemed like an infinity of battle, the Flood was defeated.

"This was only a small group." Chief stated.

"Small?!" Dan cried.

Raziel was quite proud of his achievements in killing each combat.

"Raz! Look out!" screamed Dan.

He turned just in time to see a combat form rise from the dead and leap up. Master Chief quickly pulled out his shotgun and fired into the air, causing a large hole in the creature's head. The last Flood fell dead once again.

"They tend to do that sometimes." Master Chief commented as he began again to walk further into Halo's jungle.

It wasn't long until the group reached the Marine base. An officer greeted them. He saluted, "Master Chief, glad to have you back." he saw Raziel and Dan, "Uh, are they with you?"

"Yes, now take him, he's wounded." he handed Gex to the officer. "Make sure he gets immediate treatment."

"Yes sir!" the officer couldn't salute while holding Gex, so he bowed his head respectfully and trotted off to medical.

"Sir," saluted another officer. "We received your distress signal and found the villains on Halo. They left hours ago. But, we traced them and created a program for your ship to follow their trace into the next world."

"You sent a distress signal?" Raziel asked. "How?"

"When I first got sent to your world, I still got a radio wave through to my world before all communication got cut off. They've been waiting for me since then."

"How do these guys know about our villains?" Dan also questioned.

The officer answered. "We knew something wasn't right when Chief and the Covenant disappeared, so we kept our eyes peeled for further odd occurrences. When we saw the three strange looking people come into our world, we figured they were involved and it would be best to trace them."

"Clever." Raziel complimented. Master Chief was a bit surprised.

"We are just finishing things on your ship." The officer finished. "Your friend should be well soon and you can head off."

Hours passed and the group grew impatient. Finally, an officer approached them, "The ship is prepped and ready."

Raziel glanced at Chief, "Maybe we should consider leaving Gex behind."

"Aww, then I'd miss all the fun!" said a familiar voice. They all turned to see their lizard friend well and standing on a bandaged leg. "Look what they gave me!" Gex held up his new assault rifle. "Pretty ain't it?" The group all smiled. "Now what are we waitin' for?! Let's kick some bad guy bootay!"

Everyone agreed by running into the ship. "Buckle up everyone!" Master Chief called form the pilot's seat.

The engines fired up and a ramp lifted to give them a clear take off. A voice came through on the intercom. "Sir, we've positioned the take off route to go straight into the vortex we found. It should take you right where the villains were. Good luck!"

Master Chief nodded and the ship took off with great speed.

"Waaaa hooooo!" Gex yelled.

"Here we go!" Chief called as the ship was surrounded in a bright blue light.

Next installment: Chapter 11- The Chaos Quickens

AN: Wow, been a long time..Just so everyone's clear...this Raziel is from Soul Reaver 1, so he has not encountered the next 2 games. But, it's getting close to the end!!! hoo haa!!


	11. The Chaos Quickens

AN: Sorry this took soooo long to write, I've been so extremely busy! It's quite a long story, but in the end I can tell you that I'm now married to my partner of two and a half years, I'm now living in England and planning to go to university. So I decided I wanted to finish this story, and hopefully work on a sequel. I'm sorry to anyone who was reading this, I didn't mean to leave you high and dry. Life got in the way for a little while, but now everything's great and I can continue writing! Enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Chaos Quickens

The light faded and the atmosphere around the ship was bleak. Skies were grey and brewing storms. The sun was setting beyond the horizon.

"Brace for impact," Chief called, "we're making a landing."

Through the windows, green blurs were whizzing by, until the ship reached a hard stop. Earth was thrown in every direction around the ship. The gang took a moment to recuperate, then relieved themselves of their safety restraints. They departed from the ship and stepped into a dark, lush land. A breeze was softly blowing and a full, yellow harvest moon hung in the grey sky.

"It's quiet." Raziel said quietly.

"A little too quiet." Chief continued.

Gex suddenly let out an excited squeak and cried, "I so knew you were going to say that! Man, I must be psychic like those-"

Gex was cut off by the loud hushes from the others.

"I heard something." Raziel crouched and sensed the air, trying to detect anything that could be lurking in the darkness ahead.

Master Chief readied his rifle. "I heard it too."

"There it is again!" Dan cried softly. "Wait, did it just say 'moo'?"

"Moo?" Gex said raising his eyebrows, (not that a gecko has eyebrows, just the area where there would be eyebrows) "As in a cow moo?"

That's when they heard the trees and brush begin to tremble. Hundreds of hooved feet were heading in their direction. Large white and black figures were emerging from the dark.

"What the hell!" Chief raised his voice with utter astonishment.

"Please tell me those are cows!" Gex said holding back laughter. "Cows with axes!"

"As stupid as it may sound, I actually think you're right, lizard." Raziel too didn't know whether to fight or laugh.

"Maybe we should wait until they're closer and tip them all over!" Gex laughed.

The large herd of cows, moving slowly towards them still mooed and waved their axes.

"They don't look that dangerous." Chief took a step forward to the lead cow. It stopped right in front of him, as did the herd. Their eyes glowing like fire.

"See?" Chief said, but no sooner then he spoke that word, an axe came down upon his shoulder with unexpected speed. CLANK!

The Spartan jumped back and cried, "That cow pierced my energy shield! Chipped my armor!" He glared from behind his helmet. "Last time I ever trust a cow!"

"Especially one with an axe!" Gex called after him. Chief unstrapped his shotgun from his back. His first shot was the peace-breaker. He blasted a hole in a cow's midsection and the cows charged. Raziel, Dan and Gex ran in after Chief. Raziel sliced and diced with his deadly talons and Dan put his sword swinging skills to good use. Gex, well, I'll just say that his weapon of choice had a little accident. Due to a mad cow's axe, he had lost his tail and without it he was useless. That's when he remembered the present from the Marines on his back! He whipped the gun around and fired like crazy, earning a shout from Raziel, "Watch where you're firing that thing!"

It was soon realized that they were all heavily outnumbered. No matter how many times they'd attack a cow, they'd just come back heavier and stronger. "How are we supposed to beat them!" Dan cried dodging a cow axe. Chief was at a loss. These cows were stronger than anything he had ever fought. Getting a chance, he looked around the terrain for something that could maybe help. Thats when he saw it. A blue oval opening in this game realm. It was a yards away. It was their only way out.

"There!" he called out and dove out of the range of a cow's axe. "A portal! Retreat!"

They gang made a break for it and ran as fast as their legs could carry them, with the cows not far behind, a lot faster than when they first saw them. Without his tail, Gex couldn't keep his balance, he tripped and Raziel lifted him onto his back.

"Oh no! It's closing!" Dan shouted over the stampeding hooves behind them. He was right, the portal was getting smaller and smaller.

They pushed themselves to pick up more speed. Chief dove in first, followed by Dan and Raziel. With a small 'pop' the portal closed right after Gex's body got through. "Glad I didn't have a tail, or it would've been gone anyway."

"Are you alright?" Chief asked.

"Of course, happens all the time!" He closed his eyes tight and balled his fists and strained as if he were trying to squeeze something unmentionable out, but instead a tail started growing in his old one's place.

"Nifty trick." Dan complimented.

"Come on guys, that fight with the cows slowed us down, we need to catch up." Chief said standing up straight and scanning their surroundings. There were in some kind of ruined building. Fire was everywhere and the smell of blood and death hung in the air. Chief noticed something crumpled on the ground. It was a man, injured badly. He ran to the man's aid, "Are you okay?" The man was clad in black armor.

"You look - different-" he strained to speak, blood was running out of his nose and mouth. "Like - the others."

"Others?" Raziel questioned when he approached.

"The ones - that - did this - to - me-"

"Who are you? What game is this?" Dan asked.

"I am a n-necromancer, this is Diablo II." He grunted in pain with his last sentence. "The others were talking about opening some super portal - to - a - 'real world'? That's when - they found me - attacked - and continued ahead into - the - Chaos Sanctuary - - -where Diablo resides."

"It's the portal that Raisin guy warned us about!" Gex cried. "It must be here!"

Suddenly, the necromancer went limp in Chief's arms. "He's dead."

"Leave him. In the game world, no one ever really dies." Raziel said.

They left the necromancer's body and went ahead. Surely enough, there was a huge, blue circular portal on the stone floor of the Chaos Sanctuary.

"Shall we jump in?" Dan looked at his friends.

"I think that would be a yes!" Gex yelled noticing the large red demon behind them.

"I'm guessing you must be Diablo." Dan said to the creature. Diablo merely replied with a roar that smelled of corpses. "Right then, we'll leave you alone-heh."

Then they all ran ahead to the portal and leapt into the blue, glowing vortex, not knowing of what kind of world lie before them.

Next Chapter: Chapter 12:Toto, we're not in Game World anymore...

AN: NO ONE CAN KILL THE COWS BWAHAHAHAH!


End file.
